A New Assignment
by feelfreetobeyou
Summary: Stella works at MI5 and is an agent at the top of her game. She has history at Mossad & is trained in Krav Maga. She's a trained killing machine. Unfortunately, she too has her flaws and they'll get in the way the moment her superior hands over her new assignment; Playing the role of a security guard while protecting the biggest boy band in the world. One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

"So you want me to follow him" Stella said, swinging her in leather clad legs as she sat on the desk. "Why?".

Her superior, James, sighed. Stella was an amazing person to work with. Not the most easy one at times, but the most sensible one when it came to dangerous situations. Maybe her time at the Mossad had something to do with that. When you handed her the file of a mission she transformed from a laughing and joking woman into an deadly professional. She read herself in and stored the information in her head. Most agents at MI5 or MI6 just followed the orders they were given and didn't dare to ask for any questions. Stella wasn't one of them.

When the information was given, James could set his watch on when the questions would start.

Two hours after the file was given, like clockwork.

The information in the file was everything she _needed_ to know, but she wanted more.

The first question was always "Why?".

Why do you want me to follow him? Why do you want me to arrest him? Why do you want me to take him down?

It wasn't disobedience and it wasn't her being sentimental, she just wanted to know, out of healthy curiosity, why she had to. Pure interest. Most superiors would order their agents to do their job, what was expected from them or they would be sacked, but James didn't work that way.

That didn't made him look like he was soft or anything. He knew his way around his words (when it was necessary in the situation) and outtalked most of the 'targets' out there. He was good at hand to hand battles and knew some bad moves (to speak like the last target he knocked down). He could be a hard, cold son of a bitch when he wanted to be and 'ruled' over his agents with a firm but fair hand.

Stella was the only one who would put him down when he was in one of his _killer moods _and Michael, his husband and co-worker always said it reminded him of a vicious little bunny. He still was convinced they conspired against him with some sort of a bet they came up with.

And then again, compared to Stella, they could all be labeled as cute bunnies with pink bows.

Even the most ruthless agents of MI6 were nothing compared to the girl with the green eyes, long red hair and leather outfit. She never went anywhere without her guns and knives and when you were lucky you could see her lift some sables of her back, secured in a leather harness.

With the waving red hair and the way she moved, like a cat, it was a sight to be seen.

They all loved and treated her like a sister, but they also had a lot of respect for her. The things she pulled on the missions that were given to her made even Michael shiver and he always said they were goddamn lucky to have her on the team. It was as if she was made for it. Sure she did some things even James wasn't too happy with, but he let it slide every occasion. She always got the job done. Fast, quiet and no mercy, at all and she was good at it.

This mission though, would require a whole new side of her


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we have a bit of a situation here" James said and he coughed a few times, while running a hand trough his short brown hair. Those were nervous gestures (here's the 'way with words') and Stella knew them all too well. A long silence followed and while James was trying to figure out a nice way to tell her about the new mission, Stella got impatient.

"Oh just spit it out already, would you?" She said, not unkindly, but enough to get the message trough. She always despised it when he tiptoed around the stuff he was trying to say.

She knew he was trying to break it to her easy, because her temper would sometimes come out uncontrollably, but it was always better to get it out in one sentence and be done with it. "It can't be that bad right?" She smiled a little, lifting the corner of her mouth to encourage him to move on.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" murmured Nick, her new partner of two months, who stood right next to her, leaning on the desk she sat on. He shot her a grin to which she replied with a glare.

She then nodded to James to move on.

"Thank you" James said and he sighed, again. "Alright, they, HE is getting more popular than anyone thought or reckoned with. Sure, after they formed the band and did the X-factor tour they gained some fans, but no one thought it would get this out of control. They just finished their second album and things are insane already". He paused for a second or two and then said,

"Management is worried and with good reason. They got a ton of new security people signed up, but unfortunately last week things got out of hand, with almost lethal consequences.

Fans who got trampled, broken arms and legs, Fans who almost got suffocated and gained some serious other injuries. Their management is desperate. So desperate-"… " -That they asked for us?" Stella interrupted him, swinging her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Alright, Ok, I got the point, so what do you want me to do? Tail them secretly, playing the big bad security guard, while guarding him and shoot anyone who gets too close?" She snorted. " Sounds like a lovely plan".

Nick snickered and only laughed harder when James frowned and said "Look, I know you're a bit of a trigger happy person-" "Understatement" Nick hiccupped. "-but you have fans to consider now, not some thug in a back alley, who you will have down in less than a minute and behead him for good measure. Those fans probably will be your main focus.

Supportive fans are amazingly good for business, or so I heard, but there are some who don't always follow the safety guide lines. Last week is a perfect example for that.

Protecting the band is one thing, their fans is another. When a giant herd of enthusiastic fans run at you, your normal response would be to pull your gun and yell at them to get down on the floor. The ones who would've gotten to close would be knocked out. That is your instinctive reactions and I understand that, but knocking down fans in plain sight, even the crazy ones, is just a whole can of shit you just don't want to open".


End file.
